dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:New World God/Archive 24
This is a talk page. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (~~~~) or the signature button. Re:Improvements Oh I don't mind that at all. We already have it split between manga, games, and anime separately, so I have nothing against this format. Also lookin' forward to whatever you do with the home page. I'll be back soon; work in 10 minutes. I did finish what I was writing earlier today, so I should be able to binge edit tomorrow.—Mina Țepeș 01:38, February 9, 2018 (UTC) :I'm not sure. Let's be honest, do we want to give Toriyama credit for any kind of foresight, any at all? This man doesn't know the first meaning of the word foreshadowing. I mean, if you came up with the theory based on that fight then that was great, and for all we know, it could have been. Gokū's clothes were more damaged fighting Oob than he was.—Mina Țepeș 19:37, February 9, 2018 (UTC) Information Quaking found something new again! Anything worth recording?—Mina Țepeș 20:37, February 10, 2018 (UTC) : Gives them credibility, I suppose. Got any thing that states that?—Mina Țepeș 04:10, February 11, 2018 (UTC) ::Hmmm...all that says is that the rights were arranged by Shueshia.—Mina Țepeș 04:23, February 11, 2018 (UTC) ::: Yeah, that merely seems like some legal jargon; nothing we need to panic over. And thanks; a root canal is a bitch, gotta go back for another one soon but I'll try to edit before then because fuck ''that noise. And I appreciate it; the Piccolo page, sans abilities, is nearly done! Our first main Dragon Ball villain, almost finished!—Mina Țepeș 23:33, February 13, 2018 (UTC) Merging Parts Hello, NWG wouldn't it be better to unite the current "Part IV" and the Epilogue since they are both take place during the same time period. 00:35, February 12, 2018 (UTC) What? Uh, what is Cloud prattling on about? We haven't changed our Canon policy in the slightest. Is he high?—Mina Țepeș 07:51, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Manga Tournament Fucking loving how it's going so far. About ten people are already knocked off? In a tournament this short, with this kind of power disparity between a lot of the competitors, this is how it SHOULD be going.—Mina Țepeș 20:28, February 18, 2018 (UTC) ::You aren't inaccurate; a Dark Tournament or a Flame of Recca-like tournament. I mean, if you're just gonna erase the losers anyway, why is there a no-killing rule? I just don't believe, in a tournament this huge, these long-ass fights would be going on. So I'm not against it being quick. I WANTED it to b quick. This whole arc is pointless. Oh trust me, I LOVE YYH. And, I'm gonna go address your thing about Ultra Instinct and Ultra Instinct, but they *are* two skills. I'm tired so I'll make it brief, but I suppose I'll address it on the page itself rather than here.—Mina Țepeș 06:31, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Re: Black Panther I'm honestly still trying to like Goku Blanco... I liked Omen a lot as it was T_T. And I FUCKING LOVED Black Panther. By the time the climax began I was like "whoa it's too fucking soon for this". That movie could have been four hours and it wouldn't have bothered me. I just didn't want it to end man. And that character would likely be Spider-Man, lol, but Black Panther's pretty cool too. 03:03, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Re: The White Invasion He outright doesn't want to be unbanned, he went into this knowing that would happen. ''However, you started this discussion about Ultra Instinct. You should be able to deal with the replies that come in. Did Sei go overboard? Of course he did, it's his style. Did what he say need to be said? Yes. I firmly agree it did, even if he went way too balls to the walls in getting his message across. I'm not unblocking him. I cannot say the same for what Ten will do in this situation, but when God acts, I do not change a thing. You know I find your assistance here valuable; you've done so much for this wiki, and far be it from me to try and chase you off. Furthermore, come now. I am above sockpuppeting. This is my wiki, I have no need to walk around in a mask to get my opinion across. I simply try and handle a situation as gingerly as I can. We've worked too hard on this wiki for it to crash and burn, but this Ultra Instinct debate should have died yesterday. It should have ended TODAY, when Ten put his foot down. Are we not better than this?—Mina Țepeș 04:24, February 21, 2018 (UTC) :Again, I do agree he went overboard, I said that much. I have no intention of unbanning him; doing that would make me the sort of hypocrite that would have to unban Meshack, and come on, we all know that nothing will let that happen. But he did have a point and an argument to make, and it's the same one that I, Ten, and even Windy seemed to be making (god bless Windy for being more sane than I or my friend), that Ultra Instinct, the one Gokū uses, is a transformation. That is the point all of us are trying to get across, with the exception of I think you and Sarutobi. If it walks like duck, quacks like a duck, and looks like a duck, the chances are 99.99% that it is indeed a duck. You were in the right to ban him, I'm not denying that and haven't denied it since this started. I merely said his contribution to the conversation, and the points he made amidst the aggressive bullshit, had a point (and I'm sorry, were correct in regards to U.I.). Did he attack you? Hell yes. Did he still make valid points in regards to the conversation? Yeah he did. This Ultra Instinct thing and the situation around it needs to die, NWG.—Mina Țepeș 04:49, February 21, 2018 (UTC) ::The series itself is the source on this. Statements from Whis, Gokū, Muten Rōshi, the utter confusion of the gods at the form, etc, show that Gokū's form is something unique. If Gokū was just using Ultra Instinct, no transformation, but dancing his way to victory, then it could be said it was regular Ultra Instinct with different movements, like how the energy blades have different colours, and therefore, a "variation" worth going on the same article. But it isn't. It's a transformation, three people in the series have made note of its uniqueness, the gods didn't know it was Ultra Instinct until he started moving, so they've clearly never seen it before. I don't consider it overthinking when I'm looking at the evidence Toei, Toriyama, and in the case of the manga, Toyable, have laid in the front of us all.—Mina Țepeș 05:06, February 21, 2018 (UTC) Manga Hey yo. Regarding the galleries, i'm planning on adding digitally coloured images to them, so do you know where i can find all the chapters? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 02:38, March 7, 2018 (UTC) :It's all good and fine :) I personally enjoyed the Kiri arc despite the fandom disliking it, but i think episode 36/37 (genin graduation exam) have been the best episodes to date, and definitely worth a watch if you're short on time. Beside that, the upcoming Momoshiki arc which is based on Kishimoto's original draft of the Boruto movie should be really interesting and also worth watching. I think the Mitsuki one shot is a pretty good side story which the anime did justice in animating. :I'm also enjoying the OP manga at the moment, but i feel like the current arc has been dragged on longer than it should have. But hey, next week is chapter 900, so something big is gonna happen like Blackbeard arriving to steal Big Mom's devil fruit powers :D Then afterwards we're getting the Reverie Arc followed by the Wano Arc!! Do you have any predictions for chapter 900 or future events? --Sarutobii2 (talk) 16:32, March 23, 2018 (UTC) ::Oh man Kakashi and Zabuza completely sold the start of Naruto. I feel somewhat the same about movie anime arcs. I couldn't stand how drawn out it was in DBS, but i assume i'm going to like the upcoming Boruto movie arc a lot more. Regarding Momoshiki's ogre appearance, the Boruto anime has seamlessly opted using character designs present in the movie in place of the ones featured in the manga eg Inoji, Konohamaru & Sarada, so if history repeats itself they'll unfortunately use the Momoshiki's red ogre form. :( ::I'm glad you're looking foward to the Ao arc as i am to. And considering Ao was an old man who absorbed things, i think he's more like No. 20 than 19. I don't think it's too far fetched to say Kashin is connected to Jiraiya. Kashin said he's linked to Konoha, he has white hair, he can summon a toad, and lastly he has similar face markings (which probably are Kara's Roman numeral markings). Considering clan members have been known to have similar/same facial markings as well as having the same coloured hair, it's plausible they're from the same clan. I could also see Kashin being a long lost son considering Jiraiya was shown to drink/flirt with lady/hookers? ::Regarding how Narutopedia structures the same story arcs which differ, we use the original story arc on character articles, while documenting the different versions on chapter articles. That way, the wiki documents all versions of said story while keeping the length of character articles to a minimal. We also add snippets of information from different sources that expand on things such as in the novels or in the case of the manga adding Momoshiki's spirit talking to Boruto at the end of his article. In the event of the anime, we just add "In the anime", which is probably gonna happen in the case of Urashiki Ōtsutsuki being present. I don't think if Momoshiki's manga appearance appears, it will effect anything, due to none of the character articles featuring his post-absorption appearance in their arc sections. ::I would love to see those 3 form an alliance. Oda said something along the lines that the final battle of the manga will make the Marineford battle look like a joke, so a Yonko alliance would certainly make that happen. From a story telling perspective, i think the Revolutionary Army and Blackbeard Pirates forming an alliance would catch everyone off guard. I'd imagine Sabo would literally be up in flames just at the thought of it lol. ::Glad that enjoyed those eps i recommended. I haven't watched Hunter × Hunter mainly because i don't like the look of the main character, but then again i said the same thing about Alphonse Elric in Full Metal Alchemist and i loved that anime when i finally watched it. So should i watch it and if so, sub or dub?. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 23:39, April 4, 2018 (UTC) The Movie Not sure whether you're still speaking to me or not, but, it begins.—Mina Țepeș 18:41, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Homepage The featured episode is still from episode 125. when will you guys edit it? dragon ball super ended a month ago 05:46, April 14, 2018 (UTC) :No. -- 23:08, June 13, 2018 (UTC) ::No worries, I did it. Better late than never, I suppose.—Mina Țepeș 00:24, June 14, 2018 (UTC) :::I'm not worried. 18:38, June 15, 2018 (UTC) ::::Understandable.—Mina Țepeș 01:01, June 16, 2018 (UTC) : I need to, I just haven't had the motivation.—Mina Țepeș 07:27, April 14, 2018 (UTC) ::Don’t take this the wrong way. i already assumed that. so thats why i’m msging NWG and not you 00:27, April 15, 2018 (UTC) ::: Understandable. But I'm currently the only one left.—Mina Țepeș 00:53, April 15, 2018 (UTC) Tabbers "would it be okay to finally make an anime page and manga version of DBS, where we can use the tabbers?" You mean like the original system we had, but specifically for Super?—Mina Țepeș 00:01, June 23, 2018 (UTC) : Alright. Thanks for answering. Also, you asked about tabbers two weeks ago?—Mina Țepeș 01:30, July 11, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm not against the tabbers, provided we're able to organise it correctly. One Piece Wiki is a good wiki to gain inspiration from, and they've done that sort of thing with several articles (the Rokushiki being the first that comes to mind), and considering the fact that every Super Saiyan form besides 4, God, Blue, and Evolution are all just variations of the Super Saiyan state putting out more power, it's not a bad idea in the slightest. Moving on to breath, how would we do this? "Breath Cultivation Wave"? I'm not against the translation, provided we have an idea of how we're gonna change everything to match it. The "Genki Dama" and "Kienzan" would be difficult ones, as we would have to switch to a literal translation of the name if we're going to use the word "Breath" no? And alright! I'll look forward to your return within the week, and I'm hoping we'll be able to work together properly! Welcome back in advance, NWG.—Mina Țepeș 19:41, July 13, 2018 (UTC) :::We could also merge the Ultra Instinct articles this way; the technique would be the main page, and we'd move Goku's transformation into a tabber that connects to the main page.--—Mina Țepeș 19:52, July 13, 2018 (UTC) ::And while we're on tabbers, I was wondering about dividing Broli's page with tabbers? Since this is going to be a different character by Toriyama's own statement (also holy shit loving his look). Broly (Super) and Broly (Z).—Mina Țepeș 04:44, July 16, 2018 (UTC) Two things. One, what do you think of my suggestion in regards to U.I, Broli, and the tabbers? Secondly, are you sure we should use "Breath"? It may be more literal, but I think our users would come here looking for either "Ki" or "Ch'i" and even the Viz manga uses "Ch'i", so the latter is at least known as an available translation in the western world as well. Would not "Ch'i" actually suit us better?—Mina Țepeș 18:55, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Re:Long time! I'm fine, still struggle against this world, so I feel alive. *Super* ending? Kinda anti-climatic but ironic with Goku-Vegeta fighting poses, but I'm relieved that Toriyama - Toei has planned for that scene by bringing Broly back later in the movie. I heard DB veterans' while-shaking headcanon in chaos and Broly fans screaming.--' A.K.A. Sulina' Talk 12:21, July 13, 2018 (UTC) Splitting The Conversation Into A New Section Hmmm...I see your point. "Breath" just comes off as a weird translation, accurate even if it is. It'll take some getting used to, if nothing else. As for U.I., we still wouldn't use "Omen". Given that it was called Ultra Instinct (the form itself directly by Son himself), I still don't see much of a reason to use "Omen". The transformation is one single thing, after all; the tabbers would just be "Ultra Instinct" for the technique that Whis and Beerus use, and Ultra Instinct (Transformation) for the transformative state that Son pulled out his ass in the middle of the tournament. As for Super Saiyan, that makes sense. Though I do believe Super Saiyan God deserves its own page. It is unique among the Super Saiyan forms. Same with Four. As to whether we'd put Blue in a tabber with SSJ or SSJG can be decided later, I think. Meanwhile, Broli, I still believe should be separated in tabbers. Like you said, once we get more information, but it just makes sense. This Broli is a separate Broli from the previous films, same with Paragus, even if there are similarities.—Mina Țepeș 19:26, July 19, 2018 (UTC) : Funny though it may be to bring this up now, after we did a bunch of moving already, but rather than 'Breath', I think we should use "Life". I know you brought it up earlier which is why I wish I'd went with "Life" when you did, Anyway, ki techniques are not breath in the traditional sense, regardless of Toriyama's inspirations, but ki is often also depicted as life force, and "Life" or "Essence" is another valid translation. I'm all for using "Life" or "Spirit" or something to that effect, as they appear to be valid as well. "Breath" is just so 'odd' and if there are other available translations, I believe we should use what best fits, yeah?—Mina Țepeș 16:56, July 20, 2018 (UTC) ::Nah, this isn't a mess. All things in the process of evolution are ugly, after all. Life Cultivation Technique seems to flow well, what do you think?—Mina Țepeș 17:41, July 20, 2018 (UTC) Gotcha. I'll handle as much renaming as I can before I have to go study.—Mina Țepeș 18:06, July 20, 2018 (UTC) :So, for the moment, promo material is calling this form Super Saiyan Broly Full Power, rather than "Legendary Super Saiyan" or anything of that sort. Seems they also don't consult databooks 'cos B-type isn't being used either. We'll have to see what they call it down the line.—Mina Țepeș 06:25, July 21, 2018 (UTC) ::Also, not sure how you feel about doing renders anymore — if you no longer have time, I'll work something out — but these are clean as hell.—Mina Țepeș 06:27, July 21, 2018 (UTC) ::Now that's interesting. Condensing information that would go into sections into templates? Are these templates readily available for other users to edit?—Mina Țepeș 01:53, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Going to check now just got back from a country fair.—Mina Țepeș 01:47, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Shit If I recall correctly, aren't you a Lakers fan? If so, how do you feel about landing LeBron? 23:20, July 21, 2018 (UTC) :Trust me, I know all about the Broly news ^^ Wait, so you disassociated with the Lakers, joined the Warriors fanbase AND want the Warriors to lose? XD You aren't the only friend of mine I know that loves the Lakers and hates LeBron... Jeezus that guy... 02:55, July 22, 2018 (UTC) Re: LATE First, HOLY SHIT. I logged on, saw the new BG, and immediately thought I'd come to the wrong wiki. Love the look though, it's a great fresh change to fit the atmosphere for the coming film! I'll be looking forward to both the additions you'll make and your return, 'cos yeah, I can't change everything alone. I'm working on it; when I'm not babysitting, writing, or at work, I do try to make as many edits as I can. Thanks man. Also I still see yellow, am I hallucinating?—Mina Țepeș 23:05, July 30, 2018 (UTC) : You're right; a constant effort to continue the wiki would definitely go a long way. I'll try my best to edit what I can. Yesterday I was doing some writing and had what I can only call a writing-induced stress attack. Wasn't here because of that little writing issue. But I'll try and edit more often, and alright, thanks. I'll mix renaming with edits.—Mina Țepeș 04:59, August 1, 2018 (UTC) Re:Broly First, love your profile pic. Kisuke motherfucking Urahara. Second, I looked at Broly and I like what you're doing with it. It's stressing the new version but keeping the old version "there". And its a good use of tabbers. I think this will work well. And I'm doing good enough. I haven't been editing as much as I'd like to, but I've been busy enough. Work has picked up, I do put some free time into video games, and as always, I'm still writing ^^ But I haven't forgotten the wiki. My latest bit has been on planet Vegeta, which I will try to put everything we know before the new film.—Mina Țepeș 20:51, September 14, 2018 (UTC) They are official episode settei sheets Here is the source. https://ekizo.mandarake.co.jp/auction/item/itemInfoJa.html?index=587633 FlatZone (talk) 17:12, October 20, 2018 (UTC)